


It'll Never Catch On

by hjbaltimore



Series: The Lernaean Problem [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Depressed Steve Rogers, F/M, Implied Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbaltimore/pseuds/hjbaltimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even Steve agreed he needed to take a break. And sometimes taking a break didn’t really mean “taking a break”. Sometimes it meant fulfilling inane social obligations so your friends would stop bugging me about it already Natasha, god! </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve takes some time off from looking for Bucky, who pretty clearly doesn't want to be found. He decides to use his time wisely. Or rather, Natasha makes him to use it wisely by forcing him to expand his social circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Never Catch On

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies ahead of time to actual Steve/Sharon shippers.

He hadn’t given up, not by a long shot.

But neither hide nor hair had been seen of Bucky since Steve watched him running away from Clint’s apartment over a week ago. Even Steve agreed he needed to take a break. And sometimes taking a break didn’t really mean “taking a break”. Sometimes it meant fulfilling inane social obligations so your friends _would stop bugging me about it already Natasha, god!_

And so Steve found himself sitting across from Sharon Carter at a cafe, being waited on by Beth, the waitress he’d almost gotten the nerve up to ask before finding out she already had a boyfriend. Beth the waitress, who gave him knowing winks and nudges each time she came by for their orders and even threw out a thumbs up for him as she whisked away a tray of dishes. He watched as the construction crew worked away at Stark Tower, the upper floors and outside still needing touching up. He wondered if Tony was there today.

“Cap? Steve? You okay?”

“What? Yeah, fine. Just wondering if Iron Man is currently gracing New York with his presence today.”

“Doubt it. I heard he’s working with some foreign embassy to help with their HYDRA problem. A lot of them went running to Eastern Europe and South America.”

“Hmm.”

It was date number two, and Steve already felt like they’d run out of things to talk about. He’d suggested a day trip to New York, mostly because he was already there (not waiting for Bucky) and had put himself to work finding charities volunteer for at Natasha's suggestion. It wasn't that Sharon wasn't an interesting person either; arguably, she was about a thousand times more interesting than he considered himself to be. But he felt like they were in a constant state of interviewing each other. For what purpose, he didn’t quite know yet.

Hell, he would have suggested they sleep together to spice things up if he wasn’t half convinced she’d go into shock. Steve was pretty sure she thought he didn’t even know what sex was. On the other hand, she might not think that at all and assume he was some kind of pervert. Or worse, just using her for sex. Oh God, why did he think he was ready for this?

“...so now I feel like they just hired me for my connections and not an- Steve, you alright?”

He snapped back to the present. Crap, what was she talking about? Work, right. “You should tell them you’re worth more than that. Peggy would never let them use her like that-”

Shit. That was a mistake.

Sharon smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yeah, you’re right.” She fiddled with her coffee cup, refusing to look up.

Crap. CRAP. He needed to do something. Something, something… He felt around in his pocket, and found his pen, hopefully still full of ink.

“Can I draw you?”

She immediately perked up, a real smile on her face this time. “Sure! Can we still talk while you do it?”

Steve pulled out the last clean napkin from under the bread basket and began scratching away. “Sure. Just don’t move your head too much.”

Sharon giggled. “Yeah, okay.”

It felt more natural after that. They talked about meaningless things, and Steve focused on every little detail just a little too much, afraid the magic would fade as soon as he was finished.

* * *

It ended in sex after all.

Neither said anything. They simply found themselves at Steve’s apartment in the tower. Technically he’d been staying at a hotel closer to Brooklyn, but they were already there, and Tony would have been incensed if he didn’t make use of the tower at least once during his visit.

Steve held the napkin sketch above him while Sharon lightly snored away next to him. It was kind of cute in a weird way. Reminded him a little bit of Buc-

He tucked it neatly in the pocket of her pants that had been lazily discarded near the nightstand.

He’d been exceedingly gentle, even though she kept urging more out of him. He needed to be constantly aware of how much strength he was using at all times. Better safe then sorry.

He twisted his fingers around for a solid five minutes before hitting the sweet spot, mouthing at her breasts in the meantime. She sucked along his neck leaving hickies that would fade before the day was over while teasing at his dick with light touches. They collapsed on the bed when they were done and hadn’t gone any farther. Steve was ridiculously thankful for that.

Somewhere in it all he thinks he invited her to volunteer with him next time she had a day off. He hoped she either wouldn’t remember or would refuse. But only because it wasn’t most people’s idea of fun. Not because of Bucky. Or Peggy. Especially not because of Bucky.

Not because he was waiting for anything at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, their relationship will crash and burn harder than the Hindenburg. They bring out the worst in each other, tbh.


End file.
